No Time Like the Future Time
by Kaplan Au
Summary: Hammers, screwdrivers, wrenches and nails are all very useful for building things, and they have been for centuries. An offhand comment by Phineas makes him and his friends wonder what kind of hardware tools will be commonly used in a thousand years. It's a good thing they have a time machine. And what's this about O.W.C.A recruiting?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb or Futurama. **

**This story was written as a birthday present for my younger brother to combine his favorite TV shows. It is meant to be read as an extended episode of Phineas and Ferb.**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review.  
**

* * *

It's a beautiful day in Danville. The sun is shining, the birds are singing, and a disembodied band is finishing up with a last "dah-duh," and a strummed guitar chord.

Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher are sitting under the tree in their backyard. Phineas is holding a wrench in his hands and he's looking at it excitedly, as if it had just transformed into a left-handed plumber's wrench. It hadn't, though. It is still just an ordinary right-handed wrench.

"Hey Ferb," Phineas exclaims, turning to look at his stepbrother. True to his habitual silence, Ferb's eyebrows rise in response.

"Isn't it so cool how, despite hundreds of years of technological advancements, we still use some of the same tools as our great, great, great, great grandparents did? I wonder if they'll still be using wrenches and hammers and stuff in the future." Phineas babbles.

Ferb nods with a soft squeaking sound, like door hinges that needed to be oiled.

"That's it!" Phineas jumps up, triumphantly holding the wrench above his head. "Hey Ferb! Time to dust off that time machine! I know what we're going to do today!"

"Hey Phineas," Isabella chimes as she enters their backyard. "Whatcha doin'?"

"We're going to redesign a time machine so we can see what kind of tools they use in the future." Ferb answers. Phineas' and Isabella's jaws drop. Ferb looks at them.

"What?" He defends in his strong British accent. "You always answer, so I thought I would this time."

Phineas shrugs, deciding that his brother has a point.

"Alrighty then." Isabella smiles, "I'll go get Buford and Baljeet."

As she speaks, Baljeet walks into the backyard.

"Oh, hello Isabella," he greets, "Hello Phineas. Hello Ferb. Have either of you seen Buford anywhere? He missed our nine o'clock noogie session." The Indian boy is getting more and more frantic as he speaks in his pronounced accent, and now he is waving his arms around wildly. "It is not like him to miss a noogie session! Oh, Phineas! What if something terrible happened?"

Phineas puts an arm around his friend. "Don't worry, Baljeet. Buford is a tough guy. I'm sure he'll show up later."

"Speaking of missing things, where's Perry?" Isabella asks, noticing that the Flynn-Fletcher pet is absent.

Phineas shrugs again. "Maybe Buford's with him. He's a platypus, though. They don't do much."

"Neither does Buford," Baljeet mumbles sourly.

* * *

Perry presses his foot against the side of the tree. The ground opens under him, and he pulls on his fedora as he slides down. When he lands in front of a door, he is surprised to see a sign reading, "No entry without tuxedos."

Shrugging, Perry reaches into his hat and pulls out a tuxedo and a pair of dark sunglasses. He enters and is immediately blinded by the flashing of cameras and loud music. It was a runway.

Well, there had been weirder entrances.

Perry struts down the runway towards the doorway at the other end of the massive room packed with people. He pauses at the end of the runway, posing while letting out his signature, "gajkhasdfsa" sound. A group of women in the audience squeal, and Perry winks at them. Then he makes his way into his secret headquarters.

"Ah, good morning, Agent P." Major Monogram greets as Perry throws off the tuxedo and sunglasses. "I see you've discovered our secret male-model runway entrance. I commend you on your mastery of Blue Steel. Very impressive for a platypus."

Anyway, Agent P, we have a special mission for you today. In an effort to promote human-animal cooperation, the Organization Without a Cool Acronym, or OWCA, is starting a new adolescent agent program. As our top agent, we need you to train the new recruits. Agent Silent G will be covering for you today with Dr. Doofenschmirtz. He said something about blogs and blown covers, and anyways, get down here, Agent P! Monogram out!"

Perry's hand shoots up to his forehead in a salute as the screen turns black. Then, he presses a few buttons on the console and the floor under his chair folds up, forming a small helicopter that flies out through the opening in the roof.

* * *

"Wow, really?" Candace asks, lying on her bed with her phone at her ear. "You had to wait for three hours?"

"Three days?!" Candace exclaims, sitting up in shock. "I couldn't wait that long for anything! What? No! That was way different. It was a super-rare, once-in-a-lifetime, blink-and-you-miss-it Ducky Momo collector's edition auction!"

Jenny's voice answers, and Candace blushes. "No I'm not too old for Ducky Momo!"

The sound of a power drill rings through Candace's open window. "Sorry Jenny. Looks like I'm going to have to call you back. Good luck saving the endangered star-nosed mole!"

She hangs up, and then runs to the window. "That's funny," she wonders aloud. She swears that the boys had already built that time machine at least twice before, including that one time at a museum where that kid stole a pterodactyl, but apparently yelling had been a worse crime. That was a weird place.

Candace makes her way to the backyard. Cutting straight to the point, she demands, "Haven't you guys already built this thing?"

She points to the time machine warily, remembering the time it sent her to the past and she had to face dinosaurs and wore a turtle as a helmet. Phineas turns towards her and waves.

"Oh, hey Candace. You're right, we have built this before. But we need to make some adjustments because this model can't travel far in into the future."

"You're going into the future," Candace asks suspiciously. "Why? I mean, isn't there enough stuff for you to do around here?"

"Ordinarily, I'd agree with you. But Ferb and Isabella and I want to see what kind of tools they use a thousand years from now."

Excitedly, he begins to ramble. "I mean, sure, they might still be using hammers and nails and wrenches, but maybe they use futuristic particle colliders or telekinetic goggles or something! We have to check it out! You wanna come?"

Candace shakes her head. "No way. I'm staying right here, in the year 2013."

Isabella's voice calls out, "Pull Baljeet! Pull!"

"I am trying! I was not built for heavy lifting!" Baljeet responds, grunting as he tugs at a piece of metal.

"Hey, where's Buford?" Candace asks curiously. "Isn't he normally around for this kind of thing?"

"We think he'll show up at some point," Isabella answers, pulling her welding mask away from her face and shutting off her blowtorch. "Weren't you and Stacy going to the movies today? Where's she?"

"She cancelled last night. She said she had to organize her sock drawer." Candace replies, shrugging. "Well, you boys have fun with your little adventure. I'll just be here;" she pauses, "Waiting."

When the boys turn away, she pulls out her phone and sets it to video mode. She whispers, "Waiting for proof to show mom. You boys are sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" she takes an enormous breath, "BUSTED!"

Meanwhile, Ferb taps his hammer against the top of the newly refurbished time machine. The light on top glows blue. The new design is a closed capsule, rather than the open-air model, and all the wood has been replaced with metal. On the inside, there are three rows of seats, complete with arm rests, cloth seat covers, cup holders, and most importantly, gum dispensers. Ferb gives a thumbs up and somewhere in the background; a bell dings at the same time.

Completely coincidentally, of course. There is no correlation between the two events whatsoever.

"Alright guys. We're good to go." Phineas announces happily, pressing a button on the remote control. His friends pile inside, and he takes a seat in front of the control panel. "First stop, the year-"

He cuts off when Ferb nudges him and makes a wiggly, uncomfortable gesture.

"Oh yeah, sorry Ferb." He presses a button and the capsule door opens, letting Ferb run out. "Ferb had to use the bathroom."

After a few minutes, Ferb returns and straps himself in.

"All good?" Phineas asks.

Ferb gives him a thumbs up, and a bell dings inside the capsule. Again, completely coincidentally. Lots of sounds happen randomly inside a time machine. It has nothing to do with any sort of hand gesture that may have occurred. They weren't related. At all! Sheesh.

"First stop, three-thousand thirteen!"

* * *

"As members of OWCA, you have a lot of responsibilities. Fighting evil is your mission, first and foremost. But you will also be representatives of your species, working towards cooperation and new understanding between humans and animals."

Major Monogram turns, facing the line of teenagers in front of him. "Any questions before we begin recruits?"

Buford raises his hand. "When do we get to beat stuff up?"

"In good time," Major Monogram responds. "But first, you need training. Ah, yes. You in the back?"

"What species are you?"

Major Monogram groans. "A human. As I have mentioned before. Several times. You, what?"

"Do we have to wear the fedora?" Stacey asks miserably.

"Yes. The fedora is the most crucial part of an agent's inventory."

"But it's so ugly!" She complains. Major Monogram looks around uncomfortably, just as Agent P crashes through the wall.

"Ah, Agent P. Excellent timing. Recruits, this is Agent P, our top agent here at OWCA. He will be leading your training today."

Buford jumps up and down excitedly. "Hey, I know that guy! Perry! Perry! Over here, it's me, Buford!"

Agent P brings out a whistle and blows loudly. The sound rings through the training room, silencing all the chatter. He points to Buford, and then points downward.

"Aww, man." Buford grumbles, before beginning to do pushups. Agent P blows the whistle again, and everyone else starts grumbling as they have to do pushups too.

"Glad I'm not an agent," Carl comments to Monty Monogram, watching as Perry makes the recruits run through an obstacle course. A banana smashes against the wall, followed by a potato and a pineapple. "Very glad."

"You said it," Monty agrees as he types into the computer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb or Futurama. Enjoy and please review.**

-Futurama Theme Song Plays-

"Wow! The future is so cool!" Phineas exclaims, looking around as they make their way through New New York. "They've got everything here! Flying cars, transport tubes that go all the way across the city, robots, flying billboards, phone booths, and aliens!"

The purple-haired Cyclops in front of them turns, crossing her arms in annoyance. "Hey! I'm a mutant, not an alien!"

Phineas holds his hands up apologetically. "Sorry, miss. I didn't mean to offend you. We're not from around here."

The mutant smiles, her anger gone. "That's alright, kids. Is this your first time in the city? Where are you from? North Montana?"

"Actually, we're from the past. The year two-thousand thirteen." Isabella answers.

The woman's eyes widen. "You're from the year two-thousand?"

"Yes." Phineas answers confidently.

The woman smiles excitedly. "My friend is from the year two-thousand! He'll be so excited to meet you!"

She turns and shouts into the crowd of people standing outside of the movie store. "Hey Fry, get over here!"

She turns back to Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and Baljeet and holds out her foot. "I'm Turanga Leela, but you can call me Leela."

Ferb extends his foot and somehow manages to shake Leela's foot. "I'm Ferb."

"I'm Phineas. That's Isabella, and that's Baljeet."

"Nice to meet you all." Leela greets. "The Future is a great place! You're going to love it!"

"Hey Leela! I found the last copy of 'Now You Don't See Me! With Morgan Freeman's Head!" Fry calls, waving a DVD happily.

"Cousin Fry?" Phineas asks in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

"Phineas? Ferb? No way!" Fry responds, "How did you guys get to the Future?"

"We built a time machine! How did you get here? We haven't seen you in while! "

Fry shrugs. "I got frozen in a cryogenics lab. I've been here for years. Oh! I see you've met Leela."

"You know these guys?" Leela asks curiously.

"Yup. They're my mom's cousin's kids or something. I could never remember."

Fry turns back to Phineas and Ferb. "So what are you guys doing here? Or did you just stop by for a visit? 'Cause if you did, the Future's a great place to visit. Just keep your palms flat if you want to feed a T-rex."

"We want to see what kind of tools you guys use." Phineas answers.

"What kind of tools?" Leela questions.

"For construction projects," Isabella answers, "What do you guys use to, um, hammer a nail?"

"I use a nail," Fry states, "Ow! That hurt, Leela."

Leela shakes out the hand she used to smack Fry's arm. "Most people use hammers."

"Oh. That's cool, I guess." Phineas replies dejectedly.

"Cheer up! There are a lot of tools that were invented way after your time. We can go to a hardware store. Or one of those marketplaces that take up an entire planet." Leela offers.

"Ooh yeah! Let's do that one!" Fry cheers. "I need a new nightlight. Bender broke my last one."

"Did somebody say, Bender is the greatest?" A robot exits the movie store. "Cause they're right. I'm the greatest. Hey, what's with all the little meatbags?"

"Bender, these are Fry's cousins from the past. We're taking them to an inter-planetary marketplace. You wanna come?"

"You're friends with a robot?" Baljeet asks, "Cool!"

"Hey," Bender snaps, "I prefer the term 'Inorganic American.'"

"Enough banter, you two. We should get going before rush hour." Leela interrupts. "Come on, the office is a ten minute walk from here."

* * *

The whistle blows again. Perry is standing at the end of the mission-simulation course with a clipboard in his paws, watching as one of the recruits does a flying side-kick.

The recruit misses the cardboard cutout entirely and ends up falling into the mud slide trap. Perry blows the whistle and shakes his head.

The recruit tries to climb out of the pit, but their fedora has fallen off, and their pit climbing tools are out of reach. Perry sighs and throws a rope into the pit to help the recruit climb out. When she does, she looks away with a sheepish smile.

"Next," Carl calls, and Stacey steps up to the start of the course.

Perry blows the whistle, and she starts. She pulls herself up the rope, and then starts swinging it back and forth until she has enough momentum to swing through the window cutout. She tucks into a roll when she lands and keeps running immediately.

She jumps over a floor trap, ducks under a duct-tape net trap, and stops in the center of the scene. An evil scientist animatronic stands over a machine. Stacey looks around to try to figure out how to stop the machine, but she misses the animatronic pressing a button on a remote, activating an air-trap.

Ten enormous fans are lowered from the ceiling, trapping her in a circle.

"Huh?" She wonders before they turn on.

A ridiculously strong current of air pushes against her in all directions, and it takes all of her effort not to get pushed to the floor.

"My hair!" She shrieks, attempting to smooth it down before it gets too badly messed up from the wind. Reaching into her fedora with one hand, she finds something that she thinks might help. "Please work," she mutters, activating her compressed parachute and pulling the straps on as best as she can with one hand.

Instantly, the wind causes the parachute to unfold and the currents shoot the parachute in the air, lifting her out of the trap.

"Woohoo!" She shouts, aiming herself towards the evil scientist animatronic as she falls.

Perry looks at his timer and nods, impressed.

Then, he blows the whistle again.

"Alright, outta my way, nerds!" Buford announces, pushing up his shirt sleeves as he makes his way to the start of the course.

The whistle blows again, and Buford lets out a yell as he launches himself off the platform towards the fake building, smashing through the wall underneath the cutout.

He smashes his way up the stairs, and then charges across the villain's lair before any of the traps can go off. He easily smashes the machine, knocks over the evil scientist animatronic, and then continues smashing everything in sight.

Perry blows the whistles for the tenth time before Buford stops, chest heaving.

"So how'd I do?"

* * *

"Wow!" Isabella exclaims, "This place has everything!"

"I do not know where to look first! Oh, Phineas! Look! They have pocket-sized quantum-calculators!" Baljeet points.

"Now all we have to do is find the hardware section!" Phineas calls from across the plaza, examining a stall containing nothing but wheels. There are hundreds of wheels of all types: steering wheels, car wheels, chariot wheels, cheese wheels, pinwheels, wagon wheels, wagon wheel pasta, bicycle wheels, tricycle wheels, unicycle wheels, none-i-cycle wheels, and a few Ferris wheels.

"I think hardware is a little closer to the equator," Leela comments, eyeing a jewelry stall with her one eye.

"Lead the way!" Phineas responds, following as Leela leads them to the market's above-ground subway system.

Phineas and Isabella talk excitedly about the amazing things they've seen so far in the future. Isabella tells Phineas about the most romantic thing she had ever seen, where people would pay to have fireworks shaped like their loved ones' face shot into the sky for the entire city to see. To her disappointment, he was more interested in the mechanics of how the person's image could be transferred into fireworks than he was in the romantic value.

The subway stops at the rare and dangerous artifacts section of the planet, and through the windows, they can see thousands of people milling around, examining the rare items.

"Um, Phineas?" Baljeet asks, "Is that Candace?"

"What? Where?" Phineas asks, pressing his face against the glass.

After a few seconds, he catches a glimpse of bright orange hair.

"I told you not to touch it!" The Candace look-alike yells, as she and a man wearing a bowtie, a tweed jacket and suspenders run, dodge and weave through the crowd. Behind them, alarms start blaring and the planet's security force pushes through the crowd.

People start yelling and running around frantically, but a British voice shouts back over the noise. "It had a sign saying DO NOT TOUCH! In capital letters! How can you resist that?!"

Then "Candace" and her British friend vanish into the crowd, but the alarms are still going crazy and the security team is still barreling after them.

The loudspeaker, in a soft and feminine voice tinged with the rough local dialect, announces, "Due to unforeseen events, we will be delayed for an indefinite amount of time."

A different voice follows, "This planetary transport provided by, "Mom's Friendly Robot Corporation. Nobody does it like Mom."

Fry, Leela and Bender groan.

"If I wanted to sit in traffic, I would have stayed in the twentieth century." Fry grumbles.

"Phineas, I hate to state the obvious, but Candace is still in our time," Isabella gently coaxes him away from the window.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Phineas responds, relieved. There was no way it was Candace. She had been very insistent about staying back home in Danville. It probably just looked like her.

"So, now that we have some time to kill, will you tell us more about this century?" Ferb asks, breaking through the awkward silence that had been growing.

"Hey, yeah!" Fry responds. "We've had some great adventures! Tell them about the time that I got my head stuck in a crater on that delivery!"

"You do it," Leela grumbles, remembering the unfortunate bureaucratic debacle involving Fry and Hermes' replacement.

"Oh, oh, pick me! I'll do it!" Bender butts in, and then clears his throat. "You see, it all started when Leela's stupid ex-coworkers busted my x-ray glasses."

"That is not what happened!" Leela interrupts. "Never mind, I'll tell it."

"Fry, Bender and I work for Planet Express, which is an interplanetary delivery service. One of the jobs that we do regularly is to take a giant ice drill onto a comet, to get enough to stave off global warming for another few years. We used to use Haley's comet, but then that ran out of ice-"

"I remember that! Nixon tried killing all the robots, but then you were like "nyoom" and I was like "pew pew boom" and the Professor was all "Eureka!" and stuff. Oh and Bender had a turtle." Fry adds, cowering when Leela glares at him.

"Sorry. Continue."

Leela clears her throat. "Where was I? Oh right, the comet. So there we were…"

* * *

Perry sighs, crossing another name off the list of potential recruits. So far, out of fifteen recruits, twelve had been eliminated.

Now, only Stacey, Buford, and the kid who couldn't remember what species Major Monogram was remain. OWCA only needed two agents, and there was only one test left.

"The three of you have performed excellently, so far." Major Monogram announces, "And before you complete the final portion of today's training session, I am obligated by the League of Eager and Very Enthusiastic but Realistic Agents Group: Eastern division to provide you with a ten minute snack break."

*Fifteen Minutes Later*

"You're all five minutes late! Very unimpressive for potential OWCA agents!"

He ignores their mumbled apologies and the distant shouting of "My watermelon!"

"For the final test, you will be accompanying Agent P on a real mission against the evil Doctor Diminutive. Carl! Run the tape!"

"Right away, sir!" Carl calls. He turns to Monty, "Run the tape."

"You got it!" He types into the keyboard for a few seconds. "Uh, Carl? What button do I press?"

"That one." Carl points to the play button on the uppermost row of the keyboard.

Monty presses it quickly. "Thanks for teaching me how to use computers, Carl. I really appreciate it. They just didn't cover it at acrobatics school."

"It's not a problem. I do owe you for distracting Major Monogram while I un-flooded the conference room."

"I'm still not sure how one broken machine could make that much ice cream."

Meanwhile, the recruits were suiting up. "This is kind of cool, right?" Stacey asks Buford. "I mean, how many people get to say they've gone on a real mission as real secret agents? Even if the fedora is ugly."

Buford shrugs. "Eh, you save the world from an evil pharmacist once, you save it a thousand times."

"When did you do that?" Stacey wonders, pulling on a pair of black gloves.

"There was an interdimensional portal and a lot of robots. This dimension's evil pharmacist gave the other dimension's evil pharmacist some sort of train toy, then everyone forgot about it. That was a good day."

Stacy racks her brains. "I don't remember that. Are you sure?"

Buford nods. "Yeah, you were in this giant tree-house thing."

"Wait a second. If everyone forgot, then how do you still remember?"

Buford shrugs. "I don't remember. All I know is that it happened."

"Everyone ready?" Major Monogram asks, and the three recruits nod. "Get going! Good luck, Agents!"

* * *

"Finally! We made it to hardware!" Phineas cheers and his friends join him.

"Alright, here's the plan," Leela announces. "Fry, Bender and I have to pick up some parts for the Professor. You four go explore, but don't touch anything marked with a teal parsec and don't go into any enclosed tents."

"Yeah," Fry adds, "They seem friendly, but then they charge for exiting."

"Don't go into any tents, and stay away from the color teal. Got it!" Phineas responds. "C'mon guys! Let's explore the future!"

They walk for a few minutes before they get to a brightly colored stall with hundreds of different tools that vaguely resemble screwdrivers in every shape and color imaginable.

"Excuse me?" The orange, humanoid alien turns at Phineas' words.

"How can I help you kids?" She asks in a pleasant tone that doesn't match her scaled exterior.

"We're looking for some construction tools. We want to see how they compare with the stuff that they used a thousand years ago."

The alien laughed. "Aren't you kids a little young to be conducting millennium comparisons?"

"Yes." Phineas answers proudly, "Yes we are."

"What does this one do?" Baljeet holds up a dark purple rod with a flat blue stone on the base.

"Good question. That right there is a multipurpose holo-tube. Press on the end." The shopkeeper answers, enjoying their curiosity.

Baljeet presses the stone and a holographic projection of a cube shines out.

"Try it out," she offers, reaching below the counter to pull out a wooden board and a nail. Baljeet easily uses the cube to hammer the nail into place, despite the fact that it appears to be made out of pure light.

"Whoa!" Phineas exclaims, and Ferb's eyes widen.

"The tool changes depending on how you hold it." The shopkeeper explains, picking up a flexible, yellow tube. "Most of these are handmade multi-tools, but we also have welding iron, flamethrowers, fire extinguishers, flame throwing fire extinguishers, power drills, multi-saws, polyspheres, fleamers and wrenches. All of them are pocket-sized or smaller. Feel free to try any of them out."

"Awesome!" Phineas' eyes are shining like a little kid in a candy store.

"Thank you so much!" Isabella exclaims, and the shopkeeper smiles.

"It's my pleasure to see kids so excited about construction."

* * *

Perry breathes a sigh of relief as Doctor Diminutive shouts, "Curse you Perry the Platypus and you other meddling kids!"

His helicopter careens towards the water, and he hurries to strap on his protective gear before the seat ejects and he lands safely in the water.

Perry wipes sweat off his brow, before turning to look at the recruits. Stacey is covered in mud and dead leaves and a few sparkles stick to her right side. The other kid, Perry thinks his name is Stephen but he's not sure, is covered in glitter and paint, with a little bit of mud on his left side. Buford is nowhere to be seen.

"Excellent work agents," Perry's wrist communicator beeps, a picture of Major Monogram appearing on the screen. "Agent P get these three to headquarters, ASAP."

Perry lets out a huff, and holds the communicator up so that Major Monogram can see the two recruits. Especially so he can see the recruit that isn't there.

"What I the- where's the other one?" Major Monogram sputters. "Carl! We've got a missing recruit! Send out an alert! I want all available agents looking for him!"

The door to Doctor Diminutive's lair opens, and a Buford free of any mud, leaves, glitter or paint enters, munching on a bag of chips.

"What'd I miss?" He asks, his mouth full of food. He notices everyone staring at him, including the two recruits who are glaring at him.

"What?" He shrugs, reaching for more chips. "Buford hungry."

Major Monogram facepalms.

* * *

"I've almost got it!" Fry shouts, pulling on the Chinese finger trap. "Yes, yes… NO!"

Bender laughs hysterically. "Aw man, this is priceless. I should film this."

One of his eyes extends, while the other lights up and starts blinking, filming Fry struggling with the toy.

Leela lands the Planet Express ship inside the building's ship bay. "Alright, guys, we're back. Did you find what you were looking for?"

Phineas and Ferb nod excitedly. "Yeah! Ferb and I got some great ideas for new stuff to build! This is going to be so great! Thank you for everything!"

"We should get going, though. I'm getting hungry." Isabella adds, after she and Baljeet had both thanked Leela.

"Alright," Fry responded. "Come back and visit anytime. It was good to see you guys."

"You too, Cousin Fry." Phineas answered, hugging him. Ferb gave him a high-five, followed by a low-high, then a fist-bump, then an elbow bump, then finger snaps, then a thumbs up.

As the stairs of the ship descended, the console let out a beep. Completely coincidentally, it sounded at the same time that Ferb gave a thumbs up. It was definitely a coincidence. There was no plausible way for the two events to be correlated.

"Thanks again!" The group waves as they leave.

"They're pretty decent," Bender comments, quickly adding, "You know, for a couple of meatbags," when Fry and Leela stared at him in shock.

Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and Buford make their way to their time machine, which is still parked next to the movie store. They pile inside, and Phineas inputs the coordinates.

"Next stop, home!" He presses a button and pulls a lever and the machine lights up blue and a loud whirring sound starts.

The sound goes away quickly, and the blue and black blur that had obscured the view fades away, revealing their backyard.

"Oh, you're back." Candace mumbles from behind a magazine, sipping on a glass of lemonade. "Mom made pie and lemonade."

"Sweet!" The Phineas exclaims. "Candace, it was so cool! They had all these amazing tools, and there were multi-tools and projection technology, and cousin Fry was there!"

"Sounds fun," Candace closes her magazine. "By the way, do you know where my phone charger is?"

"We can help you look for it, if you want." Phineas offers.

"So, when is your machine going to randomly disappear?" Candace asks casually.

"What do you mean?" Phineas asks, and on cue, a beam of green light hit the machine, turning it into a pile of feathers, which blew away quickly.

"There it goes." Candace mutters. "Oh, there you are, Perry."

She reaches down to pet their pet platypus, who has mysteriously reappeared.

"Hey guys," Buford comments as he enters, "Whatcha doin'?"

"There you are Buford! Where have you been?!" Baljeet demands, running over to his best frenemy.

"I'm not sure. But I got some chips." He holds up a half-eaten bag.

"Hey Stacey," Candace calls as her friend enters their backyard. She notices her friend is covered in mud and leaves and glitter, and her hair is all over the place, like she was flying in an open-air helicopter. "Whoa, what happened to you?!"

"I don't want to talk about it," Stacey snaps, glaring at Buford.

"Wow, what's her problem?" Buford asks, munching on a chip.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Isabella questions, "Let's go get some pie!"

"Huh," Phineas says with an air of finality as his friends enter his house, "I guess nobody learned anything after all."

The End


End file.
